Made of snow
by miss Foxears
Summary: A short story, Draco can't stop thinking about Harry... COMPLEATE


Paring: Draco/Harry  
Rating: PG

Made of snow

Draco took some snow in his hand and crumbled it into a ball. The sky was full of stares and all the students were inside, sleeping, but not Draco. He was making a snow man. Alone. He was concentrated, and prepared to hide if he heard something. If a teacher would found him hear he was out of the school faster than he could say expelled. McGonagall had already found him out of bed in the middle of the night twice this year. He would not let it happen again. Professor Snape was disappointed about his behaviour, he had been told that once, but god, he couldn't help it. He had easier to think outside in the night, and that was exactly what he had done all those times outside. There had been so many new things to accept about him self this term. And what if his father would figure it out. He had to do anything to hide it from his father, but then he never could tell the one he loved. Yes, Draco was in loved, in a guy.  
"Sorry, Pansy," Draco murmured. "But I've never liked you."  
He was homosexual and didn't know what his father should hate most. That he was gay or that he loved Harry Potter. Draco wasn't the rebellious kind, not at all. Specially not against his father. Oh, his father had preferred Draco married the mudblood Granger or some mugglegirl instead of liking Harry. This crazy shit, why him? If he could he absolutely wanted to change parents. Draco picked up a stick from the ground and put it as an arm on the snow man, he picked up an other stick and the snowman became two-armed. He dug in the snow and founded what he searched for – moss. He put the moss on the snow man's head and gave it stones as eyes and mouth and a bigger stone as a nose. He picked up his wand and whit an easy spell he painted a red flash in the forehead of the snow man. It wasn't beautiful, but it was a bit like Harry Potter. He tried to see Harry stand there instead of the snowman, but it was too difficult. Because Harry was so much more beautiful and this snow-Harry where just fat and boring. Draco sat down and looked at the stars. They were so many, and they were winking to him. He felt so unhappy, why couldn't he be a normal guy, liking girls? Or perhaps not falling in love in Harry Potter. Why did life have to be so unfair?  
"Harry hates me," Draco said quiet.  
Unfair, it was the right word. Every single star in the sky winked at him, just as they wanted to tell him something. Draco looked at them and shook his head. A star fell and Draco watched it as it disappeared in the dark nothing.  
"I wish," he said. "I really, really wish that Harry was mine."  
And with that he felt asleep.

Many hours later Draco waked up when someone suddenly yelled. He sat up, he were freezing a lot. He heard the voice that had screamed coming closer.  
"Oooh, a white Harry!"  
"Were?"  
"There Ron, look at the snow man!"  
"You mean a SNOW-Harry?"  
Draco stood up and turned around just to face Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. They stared at him; Draco panicked and ran up to the castle just to crash into Harry Potter himself. Oh, no. This was too much for him. He felt tears in his eyes, he hadn't cry since he were seven but now… He ran down to the dungeons, to Slytherin's common room. He took the stairs to his dormitory and right into bed. Now he couldn't hold the tears back. He cried, he cried like a baby. The tears wet his pillow and his snowy robe wet down the rest of his bed. Harry's best friend had seen him between his snow-Harry. This couldn't happen this weren't happening. Harry would hate him even more then before. The best was to leave Hogwarts before the rumours where spreading. He let the tears rolling down in his face and started to stuff his things in the trunk. Leave the place there he had felt home, there he had been of for his parents. His stupid, evil parents. He skipped the lunch because he didn't want to face all the people in the Great Hall, but when it got time for dinner he was so hungry that he didn't have any choice. When he entered the Great Hall it felt like everyone watched him and whispered. But when he looked up no one reacted more than usual that he had came. He sat down at the Slytherin table (why did he feel a strong will to sit whit the Gryffindors?) and started to eat, slowly. Pansy tried to talk to him twice, but he didn't answer and after a while, she left. Not before five minutes after Harry and his friends had left the Gryffindor table he dared to go. To morrow morning he would leave.  
"Good bye Hogwarts," he whispered and went out from the Great Hall.  
Someone took a fast grab on his arm and pulled him backwards into a small corridor.  
"What…?" Draco said confusedly.  
"Explain what that meant" said a beautiful, but a bit angry voice and Draco turned around and faced Harry.  
"What?" Draco said again.  
"The snow man thing," Harry said and looked at Draco.  
He blushed. How to explain? If Harry became angry or something and told the whole school… it wouldn't matter because he was on his way leaving, but it would hurt him.  
"Well…" Draco tried. "I… I was… The school started… It was confusing, everything… and I realised… that… that…"  
He couldn't say it, it was too hard. He couldn't take a 'I hate you Malfoy' from Harry. It had become very quiet and Draco thought Harry had left. He raised his head and saw into Harry's green shimmering eyes. Oh god, what he wanted to kiss him. Right there. He wanted to taste Harry's lips and tongue; he wanted to feel Harry's body close to him; he wanted…  
"I'm sorry," Draco said and turned around.  
"Wait," Harry called him back.  
"What's now?" Draco asked.  
He didn't know if he could see Harry more without kissing him, without touch his black hair.  
"Ehm…" Harry said. "What did you mean?"  
"I meant that I'm fuckingin loved, and it's your fault!" Draco cried loudly.  
Harry just stood there doing nothing, chocked.  
"I… I'm so sorry about that," Draco said and looking down at his shoes. "I didn't mean, I just…"  
More than that had Draco no chance to said, because Harry had taken a step forward and kissed him. And it's a bit hard to talk when you have an other person's tongue in your mouth. Draco was a bit chocked before he got to action and could kiss Harry back. When the kiss was over Draco said:  
"And what was that about?"  
"I guess you could figure that out by your self," Harry answered.  
"Like this?" Draco asked and kissed Harry again.  
Suddenly they heard someone scream and turned around.  
"Ron, come and look…" Granger shouted but Weasley cut her of.  
"What's now? A red Harry?"  
"Yes!"

THE END


End file.
